Firelight
by DR. COFFIN
Summary: After a simple rescue, two unexpected lovers come together by the light of the fire. Established characters, NOT who you may think.


**FIRELIGHT**

The fire in the fireplace was the only light in the entire room. The whole house was quiet save for the crackling of the fire…and the breathing of two young lovers.

He sat on the thickly carpeted floor in front of the fire. His shirt and shoes were off as he cradled her in his strong, muscular arms, gently stroking her hair.

She marveled at how big and strong he looked, especially in her current position. He looked like his head was touching the ceiling and his broad shoulders filled the room. Every delicate touch of his large and calloused hands sent a shiver through her that she did not try to cover.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"No," she whispered, "how could I be with you?"

He smiled. When she had first met him she thought such an act completely impossible for him. He was always so sullen and reclusive, his only response to any type of contact was a snarl and a glare.

But now she knew better. Now she knew it had been purely a defense mechanism, one meant to keep people away so that he could not be hurt like he had been so many times before in his young life.

She touched his muscular stomach with her small hand, sending a chill through him as well. He closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the sensation as she did it again and again, tracing the visible abdominal muscles with her fingers. She then moved up to his chest, gently nuzzling the pectorals and marveling at their hardness. She felt his heart pounding, sounding like rhythmic thunder to her ears.

Finally she couldn't stand it any more. With a moment of concentration she shot up from her guinea pig form and was sitting in his lap in her true shape. She had let her hair down, revealing a cascade of jet black with magenta streaks in it that flowed down to her shoulders. Her almond-shaped eyes sparkled in the firelight, as she looked him in his own dark eyes.

He looked at her, at the simple black top and pants she was wearing as her own shoes were somewhere in the shadows of the room with his own.

"Why did you do that?" he grinned, "It was sexier the other way."

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled by his comment.

"Well, technically you're naked the other way," he grinned again.

"You," Magenta said, "are a sicko, Warren Peace."

He put his arms around her, holding her loosely as she nestled into his lap.

"I thought this was supposed to be a therapy session," he whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, "for both of us."

Magenta couldn't believe how she had gotten here with literally the hottest guy in school.

* * *

It had started just as school was letting out the day before. It was Friday, and she was headed to her locker when she suddenly tripped, falling to the floor. 

"Gotta watch it, hamster girl," snickered Lash as he appeared from around the corner, his stretched arm returned to its normal shape.

"I'm not a hamster," said Magenta as she got to her feet, trying to pick up her books, "I'm a guinea pig."

"Oops, my bad," said Lash, "I thought it was just an ordinary pig."

That was as far as Lash got before a shadow fell across him from behind like something out of a horror movie. Magenta's eyes went wide as she saw who it was, and Lash, sensing something, slowly turned his head to find himself staring into a pair of eyes that were glowing like twin portals to Hell.

"Leave," said Warren, "NOW."

Lash didn't usually back down from anyone, but this time there was something in Warren's face that actually scared him…almost as if he was channeling his father Baron Battle…and that was someone Lash had not intension of messing with. He started backing away slowly, but once he got to the corner he stretched his limbs to get away quicker and was gone.

"Thanks," said Magenta, as she started gathering her books and touched Warren's hand as they reached for the same book. She marveled at how warm it was…as if he had been activating his flame to use on Lash if necessary. They remained touching for a moment before he withdrew his hand and reached for another book instead.

"It's okay," mumbled Warren, already holding his head down so he didn't have to make eye contact with Magenta.

"No, really," she said as they stood up together with her books, "nobody else has ever stood up for us sidekicks until now. Why did you?"

Warren just shrugged, still not looking her in the face, "it just seemed the right thing to do. We're supposed to be super heroes…that means we protect everybody."

Magenta, for once in her life, could not think of a sarcastic remark. Warren Peace, the most feared kid in the entire school…even some of the teachers were scared of him…was actually being a better hero than a lot of the so-called "good kids".

"Really," she said, "thank you."

Then, before she even realized what she was doing, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

Both stood there for a moment, surprised at what had just happened.

"You're welcome," mumbled Warren, who turned and walked away.

Magenta realized she would be late for the bus if she didn't hurry, and as she was hurrying she ran into Zach.

"There you are," he said, looking relieved, "I thought I'd never find you. Our boy Ron is all set to take off, and I don't blame him. TGIF, eh?"

"Yeah," said Magenta as she started following Zach out to the bus.

"Hey, did you see Lash?" asked Zach, "He ran outta here like he'd seen a ghost or somethin'."

"Lash," said Magenta, "nah, haven't seen him all day."

On the bus she and Zach sat together across the aisle from Will and Layla, who were chatting away about something. Magenta was in her own little world when she heard Warren's name mentioned.

"Forget it Layla," said Will, "he'd never go for it."

"How do you know," said Layla, "I think it would be great for him."

"What would?" asked Magenta.

"I was thinking that Warren could benefit from a type of therapy my mom was telling me about where someone who has been through a lot of bad stuff can be helped emotionally by having a pet around. Well, not a pet actually, more like a companion animal like a dog or a cat that accepts the person no matter what, and in turn it helps the patient learn to reconnect and trust others again. It's also great for sick kids in the hospital, a lot of touching is involved and helps them emotionally as well."

"I can imagine Warren with a dog," said Zach, "probably some big badass rottweiler and wolf hybrid with saber teeth and maybe breathes fire like those ones in Dungeons and Dragons."

"You mean a hellhound?" piped in Ethan.

"That's it," said Zach.

"And where is Warren supposed to find one of those?" laughed Will.

"I don't know," shrugged Zach, "anybody know any wizards or witches here in Maxville?"

"Actually," started Ethan, "there's quite a few…"

Magenta tuned the rest of the nerd speak out. All she knew was that here was a chance to help Warren in return for helping her. Layla sounded a little kooky sometimes, but she had something there. Besides, Warren wasn't the only one who could benefit with a little "trust therapy."

It was simple enough to do. Magenta already knew where Warren worked on Saturdays, and had a good idea of when he got done for the night. When she saw him coming, she assumed her guinea pig form and ran into his path.

"Warren," she cried as loud as she could, "help!"

"Magenta?" said Warren, startled for a second, "what are you dong here?"

"I can't change back," she hated lying to him, but she had to for her plan to work, "I got zapped by some strange ray out of nowhere…I think there was a mad scientist nearby or something…anyway I need your help."

"Show me the way," said Warren, "and I'll barbecue the jerk."

Magenta felt her heart race even faster. Warren had instantly resumed his protective demeanor as easily as putting on his jacket, and it sent a thrill through her small body.

"No," she said, finally finding her voice, "just get me home. My mom is a shape-shifter…we come from a long line of them. She can help me get back to normal, but you've got to carry me there."

"Why not just go yourself?"

"Hello," she said, "ever hear of alley cats and stray dogs, not to mention rats?"

"Oh," said Warren, feeling foolish for a moment, "right. Sorry. Let's go."

With that he gently picked her up and started carrying her, holding her in the crook of one arm while his hand rested on top of head. She enjoyed the feeling of being carried like this, which was unusual, as she HATED anybody picking her up. It just seemed so natural with Warren. She just wished his stupid leather jacket wasn't there between her and his bare arm, but his large hand on top of her made her feel as safe as anything in the world.

That was Magenta's problem. Feeling safe. Changing into a guinea pig was actually dangerous if one didn't know what was going on around them. The first time she did it she hadn't been paying attention and nearly got caught by a cat. Ever since then she had been a little afraid, but she hid it behind her smart remarks and poser goth outfits.

When Warren had rescued her…it felt wonderful. It may not have seemed a big deal to him, but to her it meant more than anything else in the world. Now she had a chance to repay him…and get that feeling of safety for herself at the same time.

In no time they were at her house, and Warren was surprised.

"You live HERE?"

He couldn't believe that the little guinea pig goth girl lived in a very large house in one of the most exclusive parts of Maxville. This was rich people territory, and Warren wanted out quickly. He could almost feel every security camera in the area trained on him like accussing eyes, ready for him to slip up somehow.

"Take it easy," she said as they entered the gates leading to the path to the house, "my parents know all about you and Will and the others. Layla's been here a couple of times already. Just head up to the house and ring the bell."

Warren did as instructed, and stood on the front step for several minutes, wondering why no one was answering.

"Oh no," said Magenta, "my parents must be out and the staff has the night off."

"I think we should come back later," said Warren, "or I'll take you to Layla's and you can call your mom from there."

"NO," Magenta said, almost frantically, "uh…I mean we can get in. I know how to enter the security code and there's an extra key hidden over there under a rock beside the flower bed."

In a few minutes they were inside, and Magenta led Warren to the main study, where they could wait for her parents to arrive. She said she felt cold, and Warren instinctively tossed a small fireball into the fireplace, starting a nice hot fire.

"Could you…" she said, "could you keep holding me for a while?"

Warren shrugged and sat in the large chair in front of the fire and started to hold her again.

"Could you take your jacket off," she asked, "I just …feel more comfortable without it."

Warren again shrugged and removed his jacket, revealing the bare muscular arms that Layla had told Magenta in great detail about. But Layla hadn't done them justice, nor had she mentioned the flames tattooed on Warren's wrists. It was a nice surprise.

Warren then plopped into the chair and held Magenta in his lap and she snuggled up against him. At first he tensed up, but then he relaxed and, in a few minutes, began to absent-mindedly stroke her as he looked into the fire.

She was in absolute heaven. If guinea pigs could purr, she would have. She also felt Warren seem to relax even more, and she noticed him looking down at her and almost smiling.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, "it's just…you're the first girl except Layla to ever let me get this close to her. Even Layla and I didn't…never mind."

"What," said magenta, "snuggle in front of a nice fire? It's her loss."

"We're not snuggling," said Warren, "we're…"

"Cuddling?"

"Cut that out. You know what I mean."

"Yeah," she giggled, "I do."

They again went quiet for a few minutes, and Magenta realized she couldn't keep this up. It was totally unfair to Warren, even if it did seem to be helping him…and her as well.

"Warren," I've got something to tell you," she said.

"What's that?"

Magenta resumed her human form, sitting on Warren's lap. He was startled and almost stood up, but she put her arms around his neck and begged him with her eyes not to get up. He seemed to understand, and settled back in the chair.

She quickly explained everything, and all he did was stare at her.

"You did all this…" he started.

"Because I like you," said Magenta.

Then she moved forward and kissed him on the mouth. Like the first kiss at school, she didn't know why she did it, but this time there was even more behind it. The time she had spent with Warren had done something to her…it was like a fever of some kind was afflicting her.

He was surprised for a moment, but he didn't try to break it off. He actually began to return it with a passion and strength that startled Magenta, but then she found herself also pouring more into it as well. It was a raw, animal passion she had never really known before…and yes, guinea pigs were still animals. Not as feared or romanticized as lions and wolves, but still animals.

They kissed each other for several minutes, exploring their lips, ears and necks. Magenta felt the slight stubble on Warren's chin as he hadn't shaved that morning, while Warren found a small trace of downy fur on the back of Magenta's neck that went down her entire spine, and she sighed as he ran his fingers down it. Warren carried the smell of the Chinese food he had been serving all day, but there was a trace of something else exotic that Magenta couldn't identify. Magenta smelled of ginger, and her kisses tasted like it as well.

Finally they broke off for a moment and looked into each other's eyes. She saw his were once again red like fire, but it was not something to be feared as when he had glared Lash down. This was a deep crimson almost like the color of a valentine heart. He saw her eyes sparkle in the firelight, as they were totally black with no whites visible.

"Let down your hair," he whispered to her, "please."

She did as he asked, and her hair was soon down to her shoulders in a black and magenta halo. Then she was seized by another impulse and, before she even knew what she was doing, she reached down and ripped Warren's t-shirt off him, reveling in the sight of his muscular upper body. He could only look up in shock…and something else.

"I think we've gone past "like" here," he said.

"Gee," she grinned mischievously, "ya think?"

They began to explore each other with caresses and kisses, and Magenta resumed her guinea pig shape to again nestle in his lap as he sat on the floor, stroking her fur. For both of them this was everything in the entire world they would ever want.

* * *

Now it had been a couple of hours since they had come in. 

"When are your folks coming home?" Warren asked, realizing he'd better have an explanation as to why his shirt was now just pieces scattered around the chair.

"Not until tomorrow night," admitted Magenta, "Dad had a business trip and Mom decided to go with him."

"You mean we're all alone here?" asked Warren, "for the whole night?"

Magenta only grinned and nodded.

"I think I may need somebody to save ME," grinned Warren.

"Gee," repeated Magenta with an eskimo kiss to Warren's nose, "ya think?"

The End


End file.
